Map Packs
Map packs are sets of additional multiplayer maps provided by Bungie for Halo 2 and Halo 3. They have been released with two to five maps each. Halo 2 Map Packs Blastacular Pack Blastacular Pack is a downloadable content package for Halo 2. It was released on April 17, 2007 for $4.00 and re-released as an updated package on May 7, 2007 (still for $4.00), as several glitches discovered in the included content had been fixed. Blastacular Pack was made permanently free on July 7, 2007 (Bungie Day). This download is required in order to play Halo 2 Matchmaking over Xbox Live. Blastacular Pack added the following content to Halo 2: *New multiplayer map- Desolation *New multiplayer map- Tombstone Maptacular Pack Maptacular Pack is a downloadable content package for Halo 2. It was released on July 5, 2005 for $11.99 and was made permanently free on August 30, 2005. This download is required in order to play Halo 2 Matchmaking over Xbox Live. Maptacular Pack is the largest downloadable content package for Halo 2. Maptacular Pack added the following content to Halo 2: *New multiplayer map- Backwash *New multiplayer map- Elongation *New multiplayer map- Gemini *New multiplayer map- Relic *New multiplayer map- Terminal Killtacular Pack Killtacular Pack is a downloadable content package for Halo 2. It was released on April 25, 2005 for $4.99 and was made permanently free on June 28, 2005. This download is required in order to play Halo 2 Matchmaking over Xbox Live. Killtacular Pack added the following content to Halo 2: *New multiplayer map- Sanctuary *New multiplayer map- Turf Bonus Map Pack Bonus Map Pack is a downloadable content package for Halo 2. It was released on April 25, 2005 as a free download sponsored by Mountain Dew. This download is required in order to play Halo 2 Matchmaking over Xbox Live. Bonus Map Pack added the following content to Halo 2: *New multiplayer map- Containment *New multiplayer map- Warlock Halo 3 Map Packs Heroic Map Pack Heroic Map Pack is the first downloadable content package for Halo 3. It was released on December 11, 2007, retailing at $10.00 (800 Microsoft Points). The pack was made free on March 25 2008, 6 months to the day after Halo 3's release, ready for the release of the Legendary Map Pack. The Pack's maps included a large Soccer Ball in Forge. Heroic Map Pack added the following content to Halo 3: *New multiplayer map- Standoff *New multiplayer map- Rat's Nest *New multiplayer map- Foundry Legendary Map Pack Legendary Map Pack is the second downloadable content package for Halo 3. It was released on April 15, 2008, retailing at $10.00 (800 Microsoft Points). The pack's maps included Visual Effects filters, which alter the visuals of the game for Custom Games or Machinimas. The pack also included a free Bungie Pro subscription worth 700 Microsoft points. On July 7th, 2008, Bungie Day, the price was lowered in price to 600 Microsoft Points, but the Bungie Pro offer was gone. Legendary Map Pack added the following content to Halo 3: *New multiplayer map- Avalanche *New multiplayer map- Blackout *New multiplayer map- Ghost Town Cold Storage This map was released, on its own, on July 7, 2008 for free, to commemorate Bungie Day. Unlike the gamerpics which were also available on that day, Cold Storage will remain available and free forever. Cold Storage adds the following content to Halo 3: *New multiplayer map- Cold Storage Mythic Map Pack The third multiplayer map pack will feature at least two new maps. It will most likely be sold for $10.00 (800 Microsoft Points) like the previous two map packs, if only a third map is included inside, as a Halo 3 map pack containing only two maps for $10.00. New Forge objects have been confirmed but not revealed. The title of the map pack was confirmed by Joseph Staten and Frank O'Connor at Comic Con 2008. *New multiplayer map- Space Camp *New multiplayer map- Purple Reign *It's also rumored to have a third map which is a map editor. External GPhoria Halo 3 Bungie's Acceptance Speech-First time the the mystery map is seen Interactive Innovation Acceptance SpeechSecond time the mystery map is seen from 1:09-1:25 Category:Multiplayer Map Packs